


Holly and the Dusty Mansion

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Pet Pals sneezefics [4]
Category: Cuccioli | Pet Pals (Cartoon)
Genre: Allergies, Animals, Comedy, Exploration, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Sneezing, Spice, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: This story actually isn't finished; I just never got the inspiration to make it longer.





	

The Pet Pals were exploring an old mansion, which they had discovered while on one of their adventures. Even though it was daytime, the insides of the mansion were kind of dark. The Pet Pals needed to have some of the windows open in order to see better. 

Holly was exploring the living room with Top Hat. Top Hat saw that there was a television, so he and Holly walked over to it. Top Hat tried to turn it on, but the TV didn't work. He lightly hit the side of the TV, causing a cloud of dust to rise. Holly didn't inhale the dust, but her nose started twitching, and she knew what was going to happen: she was going to sneeze. She backed up slightly, tilting her head backwards as she inhaled to sneeze. 

"Ah... Aaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Holly fired a loud but harmless sneeze, throwing her head forwards and startling Top Hat. He looked around for the source of the noise, and then turned to look at Holly. 

"What are you trying to do, scare me?" Top Hat asked in slight anger. Holly sniffled and rubbed her nose on her front paw. 

"Sorry, Top Hat. I'm super allergic to dust," Holly said as she started to walk away. 

She approached a window, which had closed curtains over it, and opened the curtains. Some dust rose from the curtains, and she didn't notice until she saw it through the sun's rays. Her nose twitched again, and she needed to sneeze again. 

"Ah... HAAAAAAAAAAAH... CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

The next sneeze that Holly released blew her a few inches backwards until she landed on her backside. She sniffled again and rubbed her nose on her other front paw.

"Maybe some water can help my darned allergies," she said to herself. 

She walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. She approached the faucet and turned a handle, but no water came out. 

"Ugh, the sink doesn't work," she said.

She then went to the refrigerator and opened it, but to her dismay, it was empty. Nobody had lived here for a long time. "There's got to be something that can help me stop sneezing," she thought. She went over to a cupboard, opened it and found that it was still full of stuff. She looked around for something, occasionally moving some objects. To her disappointment, she didn't find any allergy medicine, but to make things worse, she knocked over a shaker of pepper that she hadn't seen. The shaker toppled over, sending pepper into Holly's face. Her nose started to twitch and burn like crazy. 

"Ah... HAAAAAAAAH..." 

Not wanting to sneeze onto anything in the cupboard, Holly quickly shut the door. More dust rose from how fast she shut it, and with both the pepper and her allergies bothering her, she let the sneeze defeat her. 

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Holly released a huge, loud sneeze that could be heard from the living room. A few seconds later, she recovered, sniffled and rubbed her nose on her forefinger. Pio ran into the kitchen, looking shocked as he had heard the sneeze. 

"Oh, my gosh! Holly! Are you okay?!" Pio asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Holly said, still rubbing her nose. "But next time we have to go to a mansion, I think I'd rather not go. My allergies are driving me crazy."

"Oh, okay," Pio said before leaving the room. It was only after that when Holly decided to get out of the mansion for some fresh air.


End file.
